


Tripped Up

by raventhewritingdesk



Series: Tripped Up Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is just cute fluff i couldn't get out of my head inspired by Lion King One and A Half, crackfic, gaaaaaaay, seriously it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: Hux had plans and he intended to follow through with them. But even the best laid plans can be tripped up by love.





	Tripped Up

     The day started as any other. A bright blue sky with fluffy white clouds that swept over the university campus lazily. It was a little warm for Autumn but still a great day to be outside. The campus was covered in fall colors. The giant trees that boarded the edge of The Great Lawn had long since turned to shades of red, yellow, and bright orange. An orange so bright that only one thing on campus rivaled it’s color. A tall but slender young man with bright orange hair who -

 

_[Record Scratches]_

_(Armitage Hux Voice Over)_ \- What are you doing?

 _(Kylo “Ben Solo” Ren Voice Over)_ \- What?

 _(Hux VO)_ \- Why are you saying all this?

 _(Ren VO)_ \- I’m setting the mood.

 _(Hux VO)_ \- What fucking mood?

 _(Ren VO)_ \- The mood of Romance.

 _(Hux VO )_ \- Whatever. Just get on with it.

[ _Tape resumes]_

 

     A tall but slender young man with bright orange hair who was making his way across the Lawn now. His posture was perfectly straight. His button down shirt tucked into his beige khakis without a single wrinkle. The bright orange hair in question was combed back and gelled into place, and there were even glasses hanging from the top button opening of his shirt. His arms were laden with books and his back was being weighed down with even more stuffed into his backpack. The picture made for a pretty accurate statement. The young man had, in fact, only been looking for a quiet place to study when he stumbled upon a handsome jock lying on the-

 

[Record Scratches]

(Hux VO) - Are you kidding me? You can’t be serious.

(Ren VO) - Hux, you’re ruining the experience.

(Hux VO) - Tell the fucking truth, Ren.

(Ren VO) - Fine.

 

     The day was nothing special. It rained. Hux walked across the quad.

 

[Record Scratches]

(Ren VO) - Happy?

(Hux VO) - Surprisingly so.

[Tape Resumes]

 

     The young man had only been looking for a quiet place to study when an excess limb was flung into his path sending him flying towards the grass. His books and notebooks scattered across the lawn as he lied there and tried to reorient himself.

     “Hey, are you ok?” The baritone voice came from above him and once the man had cleared his vision he could see the dark locks and brown eyes that hung in the air. The man offered him a hand and pulled him from the ground.

     “Yeah.” He brushed his hands across his now very wrinkled shirt. “I’m fine.”

     “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t even see you coming until I tripped you.”

     “It’s fine.” He answered tightly. “Seriously.”

     The man held out his hand again but this time as an offering to shake, “My name’s Ren. Kylo Ren.”

 

[Record scratches]

(Hux VO) -  What kind of name is Kylo?

(Ren VO) - Don’t start with me.

[Tape resumes]

 

     “Hux.” He responded. “Just Hux.” He did however reach out and shake his hand briefly.

     “Ok, Hux.” Kylo retracted his hand and awkwardly placed both hands on his hips. “You go to school here?”

     “Yes. Obviously.” Hux answered as he replaced his backpack on his shoulders.

     Ren seemed amused by his response and hurried to pick up the rest of Hux’s books off the grass. He offered them back to him and Hux grabbed them reluctantly. “What’s your major? I’ve never seen you around.”

     “Well, it’s a campus full of hundreds. I wouldn’t expect you to.” He sighed again before looking at him. “I’m a philosophy major. Pre-Law.”

     Ren’s eyes widened slightly and he leaned back a little. “Impressive.”

     “Thank you.” Hux said dismissively. “I’m going to leave now.”

     Ren laughed again at his answer, “Ok, I’ll see you around Hux.”

     “No. You won’t.” Hux called back to him as he walked away. Ren smiled after him before rejoining his friends on the lawn.

 

[Record scratches]

(Hux VO) - You were very annoying.

(Ren VO) -  You were very . . . . cute.

(Hux VO) - *Smiles unwillingly* Whatever.

[Tape resumes]

 

     In all honesty, the two men weren’t similar in any regard. One was a struggling artist with two many college credits under his belt and no degree to prove it. The other a logical neat freak who focused on one thing and one thing only: his work. Armitage Hux, and if you called him that he’d kick your ass, was not one to indulge in his childish side, or one to stay up late and watch the stars. He was a whiskey kind of man, one who knew what he wanted and refused to take anything less. Hux had plans and he intended to follow through with them. But even the best laid plans can be tripped up by love.

——

     Kylo found it almost infuriating that he couldn’t find this strange new man he’d seemingly fallen in love with almost instantly. He’d never met someone as strange as Hux was, which wasn’t saying much considering he only seemed to hang around the same people. The same three kids he’d been hanging out with since he was a toddler. The same three kids who, despite his instructions, followed him to the college he’d gone to.

     “You’re stuck with us.” Rey had said, and she’d been right. Kylo had been saddled with them since his family had moved closer to his cousins. Rey had latched onto him the minute his six year old self had stepped through her front door. She was only a year younger than him, so he didn’t mind hanging out with her. Then he’d met her neighborhood friends, Finn and Poe, and they’d been inseparable ever since.

     “Are you still looking for him?” Poe set the cold beer in front of him on the table. “He can’t be that hard to find. There are like four redheads on this campus.”

     Kylo shrugged and grabbed the drink greedily, “He’s a fucking ghost.”

     “Awh, poor Ky.” Rey slid into the booth with a teasing smile on her face and a shot glass in her hand. “What’s he gonna do now?”

     “Your tone is very condescending and I don’t appreciate it.” Ren deadpanned. “Besides, you’re one to talk. When’s the last time you got laid? 2012?”

     “Hey!” She pointed at him with the hand that held her beer, “That girl was smokin’ hot! You even agreed.”

     “I did. That was still after the summer after we graduated high school.”

     “Wait, you or us?” Poe interrupted.

     “Me.” Kylo smirked as Poe winced and laughed.

     “Oh, yeah. Rey, you need to step your game up.” Rey glared at him and grabbed the first thing that she could get her hands on to throw at him. 

     By the time Finn made it to the table, the floor was littered in napkins and all three were staring at him with innocent expressions. “I can’t leave you three alone at all, can I?” Each one smiled up at him slowly.

     “At least we’re good company.” Rey smirked and sipped her drink.

 

[Record scratches]

(Hux VO) - Your friends are weird.

(Ren VO) - My friends are perfect.

[Tape resumes]

 

     “Oh, holy shit.” Rey suddenly leaned out of the booth and looked towards the bar. “I think that’s him.”

     “Him who?” Poe questioned.

     “Kylo’s mystery boy.”

     Finn laughed, “The one he attacked?”

     “I did not! It was accident!” Kylo yelled. “Do you really see him or are you just being a jack ass?”

     “No, I really think that’s him.” Rey sat up on her legs to get a better view before nodding, “Yeah, I think that’s him.”

     Kylo grabbed his empty bottle and moved from the booth. “Anybody need anything?”

     “Congratulatory shots when you get a date.” Rey smiled. “Good luck.”

     “Yeah.” Kylo moved quickly towards the bar and finally saw what Rey had seen. It was definitely Hux and he was sitting with a tall blonde woman and a short black haired man. Kylo stepped up to the bar quietly and rested his arms against it’s edge while he motioned for the bartender.

     The blonde woman suddenly turned to look at him and cocked her head to the side curiously. “Haven’t I seen you before?” Her accent was very British and very strong. 

     Kylo looked at her for a few seconds before his eyes widened and he nodded, “Yeah actually. I think you were in one of my drawing classes.”

     Hux finally turned around to see who had grabbed his friend’s attention. “What are you doing here?”

     “Hux, that is so rude.” The woman laughed.

     “I’m here with my friends.” Kylo smiled, “So much for not seeing you around.” That earned a glare from him and Kylo smiled even wider.

     He turned back to the blonde, “Do you know him?”

     “Yeah I was in a class with him. The Human Form, I think it was?” She looked back at Kylo and he nodded.

     “Yeah. About a semester ago.”

     “You take art classes?” Hux seemed confused about the point.

     The woman laughed, “Oh, no. I didn’t take it, I was the nude model. I posed for that class for almost a month, wasn’t it?”

     “I think so.” Kylo agreed. “I got some good pieces off of you, so thanks.”

     She saluted him with the glass full of amber liquid in her hand, “My pleasure.”

     “Okay, back up, when did you start nude modeling?” Hux was looking between the two of them with an interesting expression on his face.

     “It’s fun! You should try it Hux.” She smirked. “You can have this bloke draw you up.” She winked at Kylo behind Hux’s back and Kylo smirked.

 

[Record scratches]

(Ren VO) - *Laughing*

(Hux VO) - Terrible.

[Tape resumes]

 

     “I’ll pass.” Hux deadpanned.

     “I’m Phasma, by the way.” She held out her hand and Kylo reached out to shake it.

     “Kylo Ren.”

     “It’s nice to meet you Kylo Ren. It seems you already know who Hux is.”

     “Yes.” Hux answered stiffly, “We’re acquainted.”

     “I don’t think he likes me very much.” Kylo told Phasma who only smirked and continued drinking.

     “Oh finally, the man learns to take a hint.” Hux didn’t bother turning to face him anymore.

     Kylo smiled at Phasma, “I’m hoping he’ll come around.”

     “He usually does.” Phasma nodded with a smile on her face.

     “Oh fuck off. Both of you.” Hux groaned, grabbing his drink and taking it to the other side of Phasma to sit with his other friend.

     “I’m here for it.” Phasma move to take his spot when he was gone.

     “Excuse me?” Kylo had finally gotten a new beer and a round of shots for good measure.

     “You and Hux, I’m here for it. I think he likes you.”

     Kylo snorted, “How can you tell?”

     “He’s only mean to people he likes.” She grabbed her drink in preparation to leave, “So he must like you.”

 

[Record scratches]

(Hux VO) - I did like you

(Ren VO) - I know.

[Tape resumes]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> @foryoursakegeneral -tumblr  
> @ask-jamiemadison - tumblr


End file.
